Melancholy Paradise
by ArchInvoker
Summary: An unlikely trio of Josuke Higashikata, Hol Horse and Telence D'Arby end up trapped in a world outside of time. A world full of Stand Users that are willing to die and kill to escape the hell they have all been sentenced to. But the question remains, is it a hell or is it a heaven?


_Just looking out on the day_

 _Of another dream_

 **May 25th 2000**

 **Diamandis Hotel**

 **Manhattan**

Sunlight shone like a torch into the hotel room where a lone figure sat on the tacky couch with a phone in his hand, pressed against his ear. From the other side of the phone he could hear his nephew shouting at someone who had obviously interrupted him and had gotten on the wrong side of him. Luckily it was just a formal warning and then he could hear him calming down. The sound of silence that now came from the other side unnerved the teen as he ran a hand over his notorious pompadour to calm himself. Jotaro was taking his time, something must've come up at the Speedwagon Foundation that interrupted the call. He looked around the plain and boring hotel room letting out a yawn before the sharp voice interjected.

"Josuke, I hope you're enjoying your break, be sure to catch the right flight tomorrow" The older man took a pause, Josuke already a bit shocked by the sudden speech that the phone nearly fell out of his hands. "Don't want to keep the old man waiting, he's getting more senile with every day. Tell me how he is when you get back, or phone me with any information. Don't get into any trouble in Manhattan, safe travels"

Josuke let out a breath of relief and smiled dumbly to himself as his eyes got distracted by the TV. On it the video game tournament being held in the hotel's venue was being shown. Damn he'd just missed it. "Ah ha it's no problem Jotaro! I've got everything planned, the old man's gonna be safe with me, no need to worry about that, just make sure not to do anything rash whilst out on your expedition, Koichi would be worried!" He let out another careless laugh and leaned back in his seat.

It'd been almost a year since the incident in Morioh. The series of incidents that brought despair, but in the end hope to his, and everyone else's lives. He met Koichi and Okuyasu but he also met the detestable evil piece of garbage that was Yoshikage Kira. He often pondered, if Kira got what he deserved. He wanted to be the one to put him out of the way, he wanted to be the one to defeat him and end his evil ways. But what really ended him was misfortune and chance, that took him in the blink of an eye in that final fight. After seeing his friends and family suffer so much, he often hated the way Kira went. If he had been forced to live in a state of torment, he wouldn't have minded.

"Have a good trip Josuke" The harsh voice of Jotaro Kujo steamrolled his thoughts and left him shellshocked as he suddenly hung up, leaving Josuke with the phone in his hand. He rolled his eyes and put the phone back in it's receiver and laid back, stretching out his figure. He got up and cracked his neck, still dressed in his baggy trousers and his yellow tight fitting shirt, he decided he wasn't gonna waste his time cooped up in his room.

"So...I wonder if there's any big shot video game player with money to get a hold of" he said with a big dumb grin on his face as he took a bite of the American cuisine he had acquired. Twinkies were odd but tasted okay when it came down to it. His eyes darted around as he heard someone come trotting up the stairs. From the stairwell, a hooded man emerged, dyed red hair hung messily over his face as he barged past Josuke, causing the teenager to barely miss being pushed over by the strangers sheer strength. "Hey idiot!" Josuke called out to him, before turning to walk to the elevator, pushing past another teenager, this one with a blue and black scarf wrapped around his neck. He quickly apologised before moving to allow Josuke to enter the elevator.

With another grin growing on his face, Josuke descended via the elevator to the main lobby to head out and have a wander around the entertainment. As he emerged from the elevator he passed two odd looking people.

One man was in full cowboy attire, the other had a long flowing white jacket, what appeared to be a pacman t-shirt on underneath, easily visible and a headwrap over his hair. Josuke payed them no mind and headed on over to the free restaurant area, grabbing as much food on his plate as he could.

"So, how much money we looking at?" The one dressed as a cowboy asked. His blond hair was flowing back as per usual under his light brown hat, as he flashed the other a dirty grin. "That was some nice game playing, we might have even earned more than what we got in Berlin"

His seemingly reluctant partner groaned in reply like he was being forced into a dirty deal. "We'll assess our money situation back at the room, we need to get out before any of the other players start suggesting foul play, or that unfortunate boy starts speaking out about the cowboy who pointed a gun at him"

"He was plannin somethin"

"He was reaching for a sandwich!"

"Anyways!" His partner stopped him before he could continue with his accusations. "We did good! Well you did, and me being here stopped the other players wantin ta beat ya up, ain't that handy huh Telence?" Hol Horse grinned at the younger of the D'arby brothers as he scratched his back with the Emperor, a dangerous task only Hol Horse could carry out.

"Fine you've proven your point, now can we just...what is that idiot doing" Telence narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Josuke who was emerging from the restaurant area with a pile of meat patties without the buns on his plate. Hol copied him and observed the kid and just smirked at what he was doing. "A thief huh?" The gamer roleld his eyes and turned to enter the lift that josuke was now standing for as well.

The last thing the three of them heard was the ding of the elevator reaching the ground floor.

Everything went blue, and they were no longer in the hotel.


End file.
